


Of Angels And Humans

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other characters may come in, angel - Freeform, angel!kageyama, multi fic, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought that I would be a guardian angel. It’s hard to believe that I would ever be chosen since I’m short-tempered, terrible at expressing my emotions and easily misunderstood.<br/>In a couple of days, I’ll be sent down to earth to watch over a boy who goes by the name of Hinata Shouyou. I will be posing as a regular high school student and I will be living amongst the humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Earth

(Kageyama’s POV)

I never thought that I would be a guardian angel. It’s hard to believe that I would ever be chosen since I’m short-tempered, terrible at expressing my emotions and easily misunderstood.

In a couple of days, I’ll be sent down to earth to watch over a boy who goes by the name of Hinata Shouyou. I will be posing as a regular high school student and I will be living amongst the humans.

The only person I can tell about me being an angel is Hinata, given that I trust him enough not to tell others. If anyone else were to find out, I’d be banned from the human world for 100 years.

This will be my first time in the human world so I’ve been doing a lot of research. I’ve been researching all different kinds of cultures, especially Japanese culture. I’ve been researching how a 15-year-old boy should act, although I don’t think I’ll change how I act at all.

I have to admit, I’m rather nervous.

 

It’s finally time for me to go to the human world. The ceremony is taking place but I’m not concentrating on the other angel congratulating me, or the music or the food or anything. It’s all white noise to me.

The anticipation is killing me, I just want them to get it over with, I’m nervous but I’m excited.

I am called for by the elders, they’re all making a fuss and explaining what will happen when I’m there. I’m only half paying attention, but I do hear them say that I will be placed in an apartment and I will start school the next day.

I am guided to the stand where I will be sent to the human world. I stand there, enduring more congratulations and finally, it’s time to say goodbye.

There is a flash of white and a brief but sharp pain in my head and chest and soon enough, I’m standing in the middle of a small living room in the human world.

I take in a deep breath and realize that the air tastes differently here, it’s not as clean or fresh. It’s all I can think of at first but soon my mind wonders elsewhere. I look around me and see papers on a small coffee table. The papers contain information on Hinata Shouyou.

As I begin to read them, I realize why he needs a guardian angel. What I don’t understand is why I’m best suited for him. I’m sure Sugawara would be a better match. 

His papers say that he has suffered from anxiety and slight depression after the death of his father 2 years ago. He has never had these illnesses treated, as he has never told anyone. His personality shows that he is energetic and sociable and never shows any sign of depression but has had a few public panic attacks.

I then see the picture of him. I feel my breath hitch in my throat when I see his bright smile and wide amber eyes. I momentarily freeze in place before shaking my head and remembering that I’m here to protect Hinata, not fall for him. But I can’t help but notice how cute Hinata is. I notice my cheeks are feeling oddly warm, so I flip the page and carried on reading.

I stay up late reading about Hinata, becoming more and more intrigued after each sentence. Once I’ve read it all I see how late it has become and decide to sleep as I have school the next day.

I wake up in slight panic to the sound of my alarm, not recognizing my surroundings, until it hits me. I’m in the human world. It wasn’t a dream. I’m meeting real humans for the first time today. 

I feel nervous as I see my new uniform hanging in my wardrobe. The uniform consisted of a black high collar blazer, black trousers, a white shirt and black trainers.

I slip on my new school uniform, the feeling of the fabric unfamiliar, and I check the time. I realize that it is too late to eat anything, so I reluctantly leave the house instead.

I wonder around until I find myself at the front entrance of the school. I stare at it, not really wanting to go in. I feel a few students stare at me as the pass me, walking into the school naturally. 

A teacher must have noticed my hesitance, as I hear a soft voice talking from behind me. “Are you Kageyama Tobio?” I turn around slightly too fast and startle him. I nod in reply as I take in his appearance. He was short with brown hair and had large glasses framing his face. “I’m Takeda. Nice to meet you.”

The teacher has his hand extended towards me so I shake it and bow slightly. “Nice to meet you Sensei.” I say. He smiles at me and motions me to follow him, so I do.

He leads me to class 3, knocks on the door and enters with me trailing behind. Everyone in the room is already seated and I notice Hinata sat towards the back of the classroom.

“Sorry for the intrusion Sensei, but you have a new student and he seemed to have been a bit lost.” Takeda says whilst bowing politely. I notice Hinata perk up and look towards me at the mention of a new student.

“Ah, yes that’s right. I heard wed be having a new student joining us. Thank you Takeda, I’ll take it from here.” Takeda bowed once again and left the room. Sensei beckoned me towards him and told me to introduce myself to the class.

I’ve never done this before, I feel everyone in the class staring at me, some with a bored expression and others with curiosity. I notice that Hinata is amongst the curious.

I stand a little straighter and face the class. I force myself to act calm, collected and slightly bored as I introduce myself. I make sure I do not stutter as I say my name and I make sure that a bow, but only slightly, when I’ve finished. 

“Thank you Kageyama, you may take your seat over there.” Sensei motioned towards the only empty seat, which happened to be right next to Hinata’s. Hinata looks quite excited as I make my way to my seat.

I sit down and try not to look at Hinata because if I do, I’ll probably start blushing again. I begrudgingly notice that he is cute in real life. 

I feel something hit my hand and look towards the direction it came from. I’m greeted with Hinata’s smiling face as he motions towards my desk. I look down at my desk and see a small piece of paper scrunched into a ball.

I faintly recall reading somewhere that humans pass notes in class from time to time. This must be a note. I pick it up and unfold it, reading the rather messy writing. It read: Hey! I’m Hinata Shouyou. Let’s get along okay? ☺

I inwardly chuckle. I already know everything about you dumbass I think to myself. I don’t write that though. Instead I write something slightly more polite. I write: Sure. I fold it neatly and pass it back without the teacher noticing. 

I only realize when I gave it back that I may have sounded too blunt, but Hinata doesn’t seem to mind. He starts scribbling on the paper again, folding it neater this time and passes it back to me. It read: Do you want to hand out during break and lunch? If you don’t already have plans that is!

I contemplate on how to reply to this to make it sound less blunt. I reply: I don’t have any plans. Re-fold it and pass it back. He reads over it and looks hopeful.

He turns to me and whispers, “Does that mean you will?” The hope evident in his voice. I nod in reply

Looks like talking to him will be easier than I thought.

 

¬¬¬¬  
A/N: THIS WILL BE A MULTI CHAPER AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY.

I know that Hinata and Kageyama aren’t in the same class, but I just wanted to make it easier. I’m not sure how Japanese schools work, so I’m just going to pretend that it is the same as English schools. (I know it isn’t.)

This is my first time writing KageHina so any constructive criticism would be great. It is also my first time using AO3.

Sorry if Kageyama was a bit OOC, he will be in character soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 2

A/N: I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TWICE A WEEK. 

(Hinata’s POV)

I woke up this morning feeling particularly bad. This happens quite frequently so I just go about my normal daily routine; wake up, shower, brush my teeth, get dressed and leave for school. Fascinating, I know.

I stopped eating breakfast a while ago; I don’t eat much at all anymore. Not since he died. The memories of him flood my mind; I feel my stomach churn and my heartache. There’s a lump in my throat which I swallow back as I take my bike out from the garage.

The ride to school is peaceful and quiet. I watch everything blur as I speed up, the wind whipping my unruly orange hair around my face. The faster I go, the more my mind clears. I vaguely think about speeding off of the bridge as a cross it, but a voice in the back of my mind tells me otherwise.

As I get nearer to the school, I slow down. I’m riding slowly now as I pass many familiar faces, but I come across one that I have never seen before. He looks about my age, with black hair obscuring my view of his face. He looks lost, almost like he doesn’t belong here. I feel like we’ve met before. I push back that thought and carry on to school, feeling slightly curious.

I get into school after locking my bike up and go straight to my classroom. It’s almost empty and I sigh in relief. I don’t feel like dealing with anyone today. I take my seat and pull my phone out from my pocket.

Out of pure curiosity and boredom, I look up what my horoscope has to say for me today. ‘Today you will be meeting someone new! He or She will change your life forever, so be prepared. Your lucky colour today is green.’ I stop reading after that. I’ll meet someone new? Could it be that boy from earlier? I start to feel slightly hopeful for unknown reasons.

The classroom starts to fill up and Sensei walks in just before the bell rings. He takes the register and tells the class to get on with any classwork they need to complete and reminds everyone to be silent. 

A light knock comes from the door, which opens as Takeda Sensei walks in. Trailing behind him is the boy from earlier. I make eye contact with him and I can’t help but stare. He’s so... So beautiful! But why does he look so pissed off? 

The guy – Kageyama – sits next to me and I feel excitement course through my body. I’m sure it’s showing on my face and through my body language, but luckily Kageyama isn’t looking at me.

I want to talk to him, like really want to talk to him, but I don’t want to get told off for talking by Sensei, so I decide to write him a note. I scrawl down what I want to say, rather messily I might add, and throw it at his desk.

The note hits his hand and he turns to face me. I smile brightly, hoping that I give off a friendly atmosphere. He glances down at the note, looking rather perplexed for a moment before realization takes over. 

As he unfolds it and reads it, I hold my breath in anticipation and he writes down a reply and sends it back to me. It’s only short, quite blunt, but I don’t let it faze me. I ask him if he wants to hang out during break and lunch and wait for a reply. He looks at the note and it takes a moment before he starts to write his reply. He’s scowling… Was I being to forward?

It read: I don’t have any plans. I re-confirm his reply verbally and feel really excited. I can’t wait for break and lunch now! It’s been a while since I have been this excited about something, but my horoscope made me hopeful.

The bell rings, signaling that it’s time to leave for our first class. Just before he slips out of the door, I manage to say: “Meet me here at break.” He nods in reply and walks towards where I assume his next class is. I hope he doesn’t get lost.

¬¬¬  
The next two lessons drag on and I find myself looking at the clock more often than I should. The minutes seem to last for twice as long as they should. I know I’m being too overeager but I don’t really care at this point. 

The last few minutes last the longest and I feel myself growing even more impatient as each second passes. Sensei dismissed us a minute or more after the bell went, making me grow even more impatient. As soon as we’re allowed to leave I all but bolt out of the door. I weave my way through the sea of people, hoping I get to the classroom before him. 

I manage to make it into the classroom before Kageyama, but he arrives only seconds later. I smile at him and wave quite frantically and slightly out of breath. He notices me and walks over with a blank expression.

“Hey! So where do you wanna go?” I ask excitedly. He looks at me for a moment and I notice the carton of milk in his hand. 

He takes a sip of his drink before replying. “I don’t know. You decide.” His voice is smooth and quite deep. I feel a little jealous, as my voice is still somewhat high. I quickly dismiss that thought and smile brightly again.

I motion for him to follow and head towards the door. We make our way through the masses of people and head up some stairs. “This is one of my favourite places to go.” I say, not quite expecting him to hear me, but he gave a small grunt of acknowledgement in reply.

I lead him through a door that leads to the roof. The roof is meant to be off limits but teachers never check to see if anyone is up there.

He looks around and the wind blows his hair softly. He looks kind of otherworldly with the soft glow of the sun behind him. I motion for him to come and sit next to me and he does.

The rest of the break consisted of mainly me talking, with him giving a few short replies/answers. I didn’t mind that I had to do all of the talking; I kind of enjoyed having someone listen to me and not get bored.

The bell rings and we head for our next classes. I already can’t wait for lunch. I tell him to just meet me on the roof at lunch and he nods in reply.

Kageyama doesn’t talk much, but that’s okay.

¬  
A/N: I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TWICE A WEEK. 

It seems that I forgot to put in the tags that this is a NON-VOLLEYBALL AU. Only because I lack knowledge in volleyball and I don’t see how it is going to fit in this story.

Sorry if Hinata was out of character, constructive criticism is welcomed.

More characters will be introduced soon; I just need to find the right time to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter in advance.

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 3

(Kageyama’s POV)

He is so annoying. 

I know I’m supposed to be his guardian angel and all, but it is difficult when all I want to do is wring his neck to shut him up for one goddamn second. I’ve lost count of the amount of time’s I’ve wanted to call him a dumbass and I’ve only known him for just over a week.

It’s lunchtime now and Hinata is being as loud and obnoxious as ever and I’m just trying to eat my damn lunch in peace. He’s rattling on about something or other that ended in him getting into huge trouble.

“Dumbass.” I mutter under my breath, hoping he didn’t hear me, but he did. He looks slightly shocked for a second, but quickly recovers.

“I’m not a dumbass, you’re the dumbass, dumbass.” He retorts.

Well-done Kageyama. You’re meant to be helping him, but you just had to be an asshole didn’t you? It’s true I’m an asshole. I’ll admit to it any day, but I don’t want Hinata knowing that. Too late now though.

But to my surprise, Hinata doesn’t get up and walk away like I expected. He just keeps on telling me the story that I rudely interrupted.

The bell chimes, signaling the end of lunch. I stand up and go to walk away, but before I can leave, Hinata tugs on my sleeve hesitantly. I turn to look at him, but he’s looking elsewhere.

“Um…” He starts. “Would you like to go somewhere after school? Like maybe get a coffee or something?” He’s still not looking at me as I stare at him in shock. I realize that I have to reply after a few seconds on silence.

“Sure.” He looks up with a flash surprise and something else I can’t quite figure out in his yes. “Dumbass.” I add on the end for good measure. His mood doesn’t drop though.

“I’ll meet you at the school gates then.” He says as he leaves. He turns to look at me as he opens the door leading back into the school. “Bakageyama.” He smiles cheekily and rushes out of the door before I can make a comeback.

“That cheeky bastard.” I say to no one. I can’t help but notice the small smirk tugging at my lips as I head to my next class.

 

I find myself counting the minutes until the end of my last class. I feel a sense of dread and regret as each minute passes. I should never have agreed to getting coffee with him after school. I groan audibly, gaining me a few looks as I rest my head on my table.

The bells rings signaling the end of school and I get up very slowly and make my way to the gates even slower. I see him fidgeting in anticipation with his bike right next to him and I sigh, rubbing my temples.

He looks up as I approach and smiles that stupid, bright smile. I swear his smile is a literal a ray of sunshine. It annoys me that I can’t smile like that too.

“Hey Bakageyama! You ready?” He says excitedly.

I glare at him for the nickname, but nod my head anyway. We leave the school premises and I let Hinata lead the way. He’s humming this annoying tune whilst skipping merrily and trying to keep his bike steady at the same time and for some reason it annoys me greatly.

It takes me about three steps until I realize that he has stopped. I look behind me and see him pointing at a small café. I look up at the name ‘The Hideout’. Sounds interesting.

He locks up his bike outside and we enter the café. I am overwhelmed by the smell of fresh coffee and various pastries. I breathe in the scent heavily, enjoying how it feels. I look around the little café; it has small tables with only a couple of chairs surrounding them, and it also has two couches with little coffee tables in front. It’s very small and cozy and the name makes sense now.

We go to the counter and look at the wide selection of drinks. The cashier notices us and smiles warmly, he looks like he could literally be an angel with that smile. Then it hits me.

“Suga?” I ask quietly, if only to confirm it. He smiles wider.

“Hey Kageyama! Fancy seeing you here.” He greets me happily. He’s the kind of angel that I’m jealous of. He knows how to smile warmly and how to make people feel better. He’s much more suited to this job than I am.

“Wait.” Hinata starts. “You two know each other? How?” He asks incredulously. Sugawara laughs quietly and explains something along the lines of us being ‘childhood friends’. I have to admit, for an angel, he’s a damn good liar.

With all of that out of the way, we place our orders and Sugawara says that they’re free today. Hinata smiles widely and thanks Suga repeatedly. I just smile slightly and nod in thanks.

We take our drinks and sit at one of the tables with two seats. I glance over at Sugawara and see that he is talking with the barista and I realize that he must be the human that Suga is watching over. They seem to be getting along amazingly and I can’t help but wonder why I can’t do that.

Hinata starts rambling on about something that happened during his last lesson that was so funny that he couldn’t even finish his sentences without bursting out into hysterical laughter. I have to admit, it was funny, but I seem to lack the ability to laugh. I think I smile though.

“That’s not how you smile Bakageyama!” Hinata exclaims, suddenly looking slightly scared. “You have a demons smile!” He exclaims before laughing again. I glare at him and opt to ignore him for a while.

When we finish our coffee we decide it’s time to leave. He unlocks his bike and is about to ride away before muttering something. “What?” I question. “Speak louder dumbass.”

“I said that I enjoyed today.” He said, looking down with a slight blush. I feel the heat creep up my neck in response. 

He looks at me expectantly and I nod and mutter a ‘same’ back. He smiles at that and rides away calling behind him as he goes. “Bye Bakageyamaaaaa! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

I shake my head and walk home, smiling slightly as I go.

 

A/N: I am so sorry for how terrible that chapter was!!! I’ll try and make sure that the next one is better.

I’ve also decided that every odd chapter is Kageyama’s POV and every even chapter is Hinata’s.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY!

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 4

(Hinata’s POV)

 

I can’t believe that I actually asked him that. I just asked Kageyama Tobio to get coffee with me. What’s even better is that he actually said yes! The moody, angry Kageyama Tobio agreed to get coffee with me. 

 

We arrive at The Hideout and I lock my bike up outside. When we enter, we are greeted by the amazing smell of coffee and pastries. Kageyama stands there taking in his surroundings when he notices the guy at the cash register. He looks shocked and I can’t help but wonder why.

“Suga?” He asks quietly, almost hesitantly.

The guy at the cash register looks at him and smiles a huge smile. “Kageyama! Fancy seeing you here.” His smile is warm and he looks happy to see Kageyama.

I watch all this go down, confused, until I decide to interject. “Wait. You two know each other? How?” 

Suga explains that they are childhood friends and this is the first time they’ve seen each other since Suga moved away. I find it hard to believe that Kageyama was friends with such a kind and warm person. I don’t mind though, because after all, Suga is giving us free drinks.

When we take our drinks and sit down, I tell Kageyama the most hilarious thing that happened to me today. As I’m telling him, I’m laughing and unable to finish the sentences. 

I look up and see Kageyama smiling at what I just said. Well I think he’s smiling. He looks kind of scary if I’m honest, so I decide to tell him. “That’s not how you smile Bakageyama! You have a demons smile!” I exclaimed before laughing my ass off again.

I have to admit; his smile isn’t that bad, but it could be better. I also have to admit that it wasn’t that funny, but since Kageyama came along, I’ve been feeling happier, lighter even. I’m not sure why, but somehow, he’s managed to change everything. I don’t know if I should feel grateful or a bit creeped out.

We’ve finished our coffees now; we sit in silence for a bit until we finally decide that it’s time to leave. I want to tell him that today was really fun and that I want to do this again soon. 

I’m about to ride away and decide to go for it. I have to tell him twice and the second time, I don’t say exactly what I wanted to say, but its close enough. I tell him that I enjoyed the day and I blush a little too much as I do.

I look up and notice that he’s going red ever so slightly and he has the tiniest smiles on his face. He nods and mutters a quick “same.” I smile widely and ride away calling behind me.

 

I arrive home at 7:48pm and take my bike into the garage; I get to my front door and fumble with my keys. I take as much time as I can before I open the door. I really don’t want to go home. I mutter to myself. Maybe Kageyama would let me stay at his.

I sigh and sit on my doorstep, pulling my phone from my school blazer. It’s a Friday, so I don’t see why he’d say no… but then again, I think I’m starting to annoy him too much. 

I sigh again and decide to go for it. Anything is better than staying at home tonight.

From me  
To Bakageyama:

Hey, I was wondering if I could maybe stay at urs tonight?

 

From Bakageyama  
To me:

Why are you asking me now dumbass. You literally just left.

 

From me  
To Bakageyama:

Pls?

 

From Bakageyama  
To me:

Fine.

From me  
To Bakageyama:

Yay! Thank u Kageyama!

 

Kageyama sends me his address and I run inside to get some stuff and change into blue jeans and a white hoodie. Just as I’m about to leave, I hear my mother shuffle out of the living room, greeting me at the stairs. She looks tired.

“Where are you going?” She asks, her voice empty.

“I’m staying at a friends tonight.” I say without looking at her. I’m about to leave the door when I feel something tugging at the hem of my hoodie. I look to see Natsu, my little sister.

“When will you be back?” She asks quietly.

“Tomorrow, I promise.” I say back. I kneel down and hold out my pinky. She takes it and we smile at each other. 

I get up and finally leave the house, muttering a small goodbye before shutting the door. Talking to my mum is difficult. We used to get along so well, but after the accident, we don’t talk much anymore, it kills me to see her like this, but I’m no different.

I sigh for the umpteenth time that day, grab my bike from the garage and leave for Kageyama’s.

 

I arrive at Kageyama’s house at 8:26pm and hesitate before knocking at the door. Kageyama answers and I see that he has also changed out of his uniform. He’s wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. 

He opens the door a bit wider and lets me in without saying a word. I mutter a small thanks and look around the house. It seems really empty. The living room is simple, with a couch facing the TV and a small coffee table between them. 

“Where are your parents?” I ask, only just realizing that there is no one else around.

Kageyama seems to hesitate a bit before replying. “They don’t live here.” He mutters.

“Where do they live?” I press on. He looks around, as if he’s searching for the answer.

“England.” He finally says. I just nod, deciding not to press any further. I settle myself down on the couch and pull out my phone, pretending to play a game. I never expected it’d be so awkward to be in Kageyama’s house, but then again, we have only known each other for just over a week. “Do you want a drink?” He asks and I nod.

As Kageyama leaves into the kitchen I can’t help but wonder why I asked to stay at Kageyama’s. I could’ve just as easily asked Nishinoya.

Kageyama comes back with a drink for him and me and hovers around the couch. He clears his throat and speaks up. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” He asks. I nod again.

We pick out a movie and we sit on the couch, side by side, knees and shoulders almost touching. I feel myself become tired and let my head drop onto Kageyama’s shoulder. “Thank you Kageyama.” I whisper.

I let sleep take me.

 

A/N: Once again, I’m sorry for this chapter, it’s not great.

The next few chapters will be better I promise. I’m still deciding whether or not Kageyama should reveal himself to Hinata in the next chapter or two. Any suggestions?

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 5

(Kageyama’s POV)

I’ve just agreed to let Hinata stay at my house tonight. I’m not sure why, but I feel like he needed this, needed to get out of his house.

I think I was right with him needing to get out of his house. When I answered the door, he looked exhausted. I let him in and he says a small thanks whilst looking around the room.

“Where are your parents?” He asks suddenly. I fidget a bit, not expecting the question. I can’t tell him that my parents are in another universe, at least not until I’ve told him what I am.

“England.” I say and he just nods. He settles himself down on my sofa and starts playing a game on his phone. “Do you want a drink?” I ask and he nods again.

I come back moments later with a drink for both of us and notice that he’s already looking like he could fall asleep at any moment. I place the drinks on the coffee table and clear my throat grabbing his attention. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” I ask and he nods again.

It’s odd, I’m not used to me doing all of the talking, but I guess he needs this. We pick out a movie and I settle myself down on the sofa, our knees and shoulders almost touching.

We’re 10 minutes into the film and I feel Hinata drop his head onto my shoulder. I stiffen ever so slightly before relaxing again. “Thank you Kageyama.” He mutters, before falling asleep.

I sit and watch the rest of the film and become rather tired myself. I glance down at the orange mop that is Hinata’s hair and decide that if he sleeps here, he’ll wake up with stiff neck. I sigh and stand up slowly, making sure not to wake Hinata.

I turn to face him when I’m standing and put my hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. “Hinata.” I say quietly. “Oi, get up.” He’s stirs and groans but eventually wakes up. “You can’t sleep in that and you should probably sleep in a bed.” He nods and stands up shakily.

He grabs his bag and I lead him upstairs to my room. “I’ll sleep on the sofa.” I say quietly. 

I’m about to leave the room before I hear him groan in frustration. “You okay?” I ask, turning back to him. His face flushes slightly and he clutches his open bag.

“Yeah, I just.. I just forgot stuff to sleep in is all. It’s fine.” He smiles slightly and pulls his phone charger out of his bag. He searches around for a plug and puts his phone on charge when he finds it.

I sigh slightly and walk over the wardrobe. I pull out a plain grey t-shirt and some black sweatpants. I throw them at Hinata who’s just sat on the edge of the bed. “Wear these.” I mutter and walk out of the room, leaving Hinata to his own devices.

I walk down the stairs and fall backwards on the couch. I feel sleep take over.

 

I woke up to someone shaking me. I groan and squint, opening one eye to see the source of the shaking. I’m greeted with a blur of orange; I open the other eye and see Hinata looking at me fidgeting nervously.

“Good morning.” I grumble and sit up, stretching my limbs. I look over at Hinata, who’s stood by the sofa, looking as though he wants to say something. “What is it?” I ask, yawning half way through.

“Um… Thank you for letting me borrow some clothes last night.” He says quietly. I only just remember he’s wearing my clothes. My t-shirt and sweatpants look way too big on him, he looks as though he’s drowning in them. It’s both amusing and cute.

“It’s fine.” I say, not quite looking at him. I feel heat creep up the back of my neck and I clear my throat lightly. “Um… do you wanna go and get something to eat for breakfast? I don’t have anything in so we could just go out somewhere instead.” I ask.

“I… I don’t have any money. I’ll just go home, I don’t want to bother you any longer.” He mutters. I sigh inwardly. I can tell by the tone in his voice that he doesn’t want to go home, not yet anyway.

I look at him and say, “It’s fine. I’ll pay.” He looks at me and smiles brightly. It feels like it’s been too long since he’s smiled and I feel the corners of my mouth tug up slightly.

 

We change out of our sleeping clothes and into fresh ones and head to The Hideout. I wait whilst he locks his bike up out side and we enter the café together. When we get in, it’s Suga on again. We look at what they have to eat and I pay after we order. Sugawara gives me this look as if he knows something’s up, which I just ignore.

We sit in the back corner of the café and wait for out food. Hinata attempts to make small talk, which I reciprocate with nods or quiet grunts. When the food comes, we sit in silence whilst we eat. 

In the middle of eating, Hinata’s phone rings. He pulls it out and answers, I only hear his side of the conversation. “Hello?.... Hi mum…. Yeah, I’m just eating breakfast… Yeah… Okay…. Yeah will do…. Okay… Yeah, bye.” He sighs as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

After we finish the meal, he finally speaks up again. “I have to go now. Thank you Kageyama.” He says with a weak smile. 

“Do you want to stay another night?” I ask, sensing the disappointment in his voice. He smiles again. It’s a shaky smile, he almost looks like he’s about to cry.

He shakes his head lightly. “I wish I could, but I promised Natsu that I’d be home today.” He sighs again.

“Do you want me to walk you back at least?” I ask hesitantly. He shakes his head and mutters out a thanks. I want to show him. I want him to know what I am, no, I need him to know. I don’t like hiding this from Hinata, he deserves to know that I’m here for him and he needs to know why. “I need to show you something.” I say when we’re stood next to his bike.

He unlocks his bike and looks at me slightly confused. “Like what?” He asks. I shake my head and tell him that I’ll show him tomorrow. I tell him to come to my house at around noon and he nods.

He’s about to get on his bike, but instead, he leans it against the wall again and walks up to me. He looks at me for a second, as if regretting his decision, but instead of going back to his bike, he hugs me.

I stand there frozen as he wraps his arms around my waist, his head against my chest. I feel warmth spread from my heart and all around my body, through every vein and ever muscle. I hesitantly put my arms around his shoulders, enjoying the way he feels tucked under my chin. “Thank you Kageyama.” He whispers.

He detaches himself from me suddenly and get on his bike. He turns to face me one last time, smiling and waves. He’s riding away before I can even reply, still slightly in a haze from the realization that he just hugged me. 

On the walk home, realization hits me that I’ve just decided to tell Hinata what I am tomorrow. I feel the nervousness pool in my stomach with just a hint of excitement. I wonder how he will react I think to myself. I guess I’ll find out tomorrow. I reach my door and enter the house, waiting impatiently for tomorrow to come.

 

A/N: IT’S HAPPENING! The plot is just about to start taking off soon!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to think of this chapter.

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 6

(Hinata’s POV)

 

Kageyama has just offered to pay for breakfast! Who knew he could actually be so nice! I’m back in his room, changing out of his clothes and into my own. His clothes are comfy and big and they smell like him, I’m reluctant to take his shirt off.

We’re finished changing and make our way to The Hideout. We walk in silence as I pull my bike along. Once we’re there, I lock my bike up and we make our way inside. 

I see that Sugawara is on, I’ve been here a couple times since the time with Kageyama and I’ve become quite familiar with Suga. He’s such a nice person; I still can’t believe him and Kageyama used to be good friends. Kageyama pays after we’ve ordered and Sugawara gives him a look as if he knows something’s up. Odd.

We sit in a quiet corner of the café; I strike up conversation whilst we eat. It’s not much of a conversation, it’s more of a one-sided conversation with Kageyama grunting and nodding every now and then.

About halfway through eating, my phone rings. I don’t bother checking the caller ID before answering and I’m greeted with my mother, sounding more drunk than anyone should be at this hour.

“Hello?”  
“Hinata!” He voice is slurred slightly.  
“Hi mum…”  
“Where are you? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m just eating breakfast.”

The rest of the conversation is her shouting at me to come home and me trying to answer over her. Somewhere in the background I can hear Natsu crying, a shot of worry courses through me. “Yeah, bye.” I hang up and see that Kageyama has almost finished eating. He looks kind of worried.

I hurry to finish my meal before speaking up. “I have to now. Thank you Kageyama.” I offer a shaky smile, already hating the idea of going home. I have to though, Natsu’s crying.

“Do you want to stay another night?” He asks, concern filling his voice. If only he knew how much I really did want to stay, but I have to decline.

I shake my head lightly. “I wish I could, but I promised Natsu that I’d be home today.” I sigh without really meaning to, but I’m sure he heard it. He offers to walk me back but I shake my head and mutter out a thanks.

We’re standing beside my bike now, just as I start to unlock it he speaks up. “I need to show you something.” I unlock my bike and ask what, but he shakes his head instead. “Just come to my house tomorrow, around noon. I’ll show you then.”

I agree confused as to why he can’t show me now. Maybe it’s at his house. I’m about to get on my bike, but I feel a strong urge to hug Kageyama. I lean my bike back against the wall and hesitate before wrapping my arms around his waist.

I feel him freeze for a second, but before I pull away, he places his arms around my shoulders. I feel warmth spread throughout my body. The feeling of his arms around me and his chin resting on my head is about the best feeling in the world. “Thank you Kageyama.” I whisper.

I unwrap myself from Kageyama and reluctantly get in my bike. I smile at Kageyama and wave, before riding off.

 

The ride home was a peaceful one, I’m able to gather my thoughts with the wind whipping my hair about my face. I wonder what Kageyama needs to show me… it seemed pretty important.

I arrive home before I know it and put my bike into the garage. I take out my key and unlock the door, as soon as I open it, Natsu comes running into my arms. She’s still crying and I feel a wave of guilt for leaving her alone all night.

I walk into the living room, carrying Natsu in my arms. I see my mum on the couch with her face buried in her hands. Her shoulders are shaking and there’s an almost empty bottle of vodka next to her. She’s crying.

I sigh and carry Natsu out of the room. “Hinata?” I hear my mothers voice call out. “Hinata.. come here…” She pleads, her words still slurring together. I put Natsu down and tell her to wait on the stairs for me.

Now my mum isn’t an alcoholic, but she has done this before, so I know how to deal with it. I sit beside her on the couch, listening to her cry about how much she misses my father. I cry too. We all miss him and it’s so hard to see my mum like this.

After she’s cried herself to sleep, I dispose of the bottle and place a blanket over her. I walk back to Natsu and carry her upstairs. We stay in my room together, playing various games and whatnot.

When Natsu states that she’s hungry, I take her downstairs and begin to make dinner for our mother and us. I’m not a great cook because my mum usually does the cooking, but I’m good enough.

 

We’ve finished dinner and I go upstairs with Natsu. I take her to bed and decide to go to sleep myself. I’ve had a rough day.

I drift off to sleep with thoughts of tomorrow.

 

When I awaken, it’s already 11:30. I never usually sleep until this late. I remember that I’m meant to be going to Kageyama’s around noon and a rush about to get ready as quickly as possible.

I make it out of the door by almost 11:45 and take my bike out of the garage. I bomb it down the streets and make it to Kageyama’s a little after 12. I lock my bike up and knock on the door. It opens almost immediately, presenting a nervous looking Kageyama. He mutters a greeting and lets me in.

“So what is it that you wanted to show me?” I ask, feeling rather excited about what it is. Kageyama takes a deep breath and moves to the window. He closes the blinds and pulls the curtains over. He turns on the main light, and shuffles around some more.

He stands in front of me, looking at the ground, breathing deeply. He fidgets in place and I become increasingly more impatient. He then starts unbuttoning his shirt and I suddenly become confused and slightly scared. I eye his face warily, looking for any signs of danger, but he’s still not looking at me.

He drops his shirt to the ground and I cant help but admire his flat and slightly toned stomach. “I’m going to show you something that only you are allowed to see. I’m… I’m going to show you what I am. Please… Don’t be alarmed.” He then turns his back to me, glancing at me over his shoulder every now and then.

What he is? What is he talking about? “What are you talking about Bakageyama? What do you mean what you are and why did you take your shirt off?” He sighs slightly before explaining more.

“I’m not… I’m not human Hinata.” He says, his voice slightly shaky. I become even more confused, but before I can question any further, something impossible happens.

Jet-black wings sprout from Kageyama’s shoulder blades. Wings. I stand there, stunned to silence. The wings move slightly, feathers fluttering, a couple of them fall to the ground. The wings are huge, magnificent things. The ends sweep the floor every time they move.

He turns to face me then, his eyes seeming to glow blue and his hair is slightly longer, even his skin seems to glow. He looks… otherworldly. I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Is this a prank? A dream? What is happening?

And then he speaks. “You cannot tell anyone about this.” His voice is smoother than ever, slightly deeper too. 

“W-what… what the fuck! What is happening?! I-I’m so confused I just… I don’t even know what to say…” I blurt out. I drop my voice to a whisper before speaking again. “What are you?” I ask, slowly and carefully.

“I’m your guardian angel.” He states, his voice still shaking with nerves.

Everything goes black.

 

A/N: Well… That just happened.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ☺


	7. Chapter 7

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 7

(Kageyama’s POV)

I woke up at 10 am. Well I say I woke up, but I barely went to sleep. All I could think of that night was Hinata and showing him my wings. It terrified me greatly. What if he didn’t want to talk to me again? Or worse. What if he told someone?

I groan as I decidedly get out of bed and take a long shower. I’m in the shower for almost an hour, doing exactly what I did last night. I glance at my hands and see that they have become horribly pruney so I force myself out of the shower.

I change into black jeans and a red button-down checkered shirt. I end up finding as many different ways to waste time as a I can whilst waiting for Hinata. I glance at the clock and see that it is 12. I fidget about by the door, waiting for him to arrive.

There’s a sudden knock on the door about 5 minutes later and I open it a little too fast. Almost as soon as I let him in, he asks the inevitable question. “So what is it that you wanted to show me?” He looks kind of excited.

I waste no time in shutting the blinds and closing the curtains. I turn on the main light and sort of just shuffle around a little.

I stand in front of him, not making eye contact. I fidget and breathe deeply. I can sense that he is becoming impatient so I just go for it. 

I realize, after I have undone the third button that this may look quite weird and mildly suggestive. I groan inwardly at my stupidity but carry on unbuttoning the shirt anyway. I can feel his eyes on me and I can tell that he is confused and slightly nervous.

I let the shirt drop to the ground and try to explain myself a little more. “I’m going to show you something that only you are allowed to see. I’m… I’m going to show you what I am. Please… Don’t be alarmed.” I curse inwardly at the fact that I stuttered. I turn my back to him, glancing at him every now and then, checking his reaction. He looks confused as fuck.

“What are you talking about Bakageyama? What do you mean what you are and why did you take your shirt off?” I sigh after he asks this. I guess I need to explain a little more.

“I’m not… I’m not human Hinata.” I fucking stuttered again. Seriously, I need to stop that, but I can hear the shakiness in my voice and I’m almost certain that he can too. I realize then, just how scared I am of doing this.

I throw caution to the wind and let my wings out. I have literal wings. They’re black as the night sky and some of the longest wings I’ve ever seen. I know my wings are magnificent and I take great pride in them, but it doesn’t stop them from fidgeting about, further proving how much of a nervous wreck I am right now.

I turn to face him and he looks incredibly perplexed. I can’t blame him though, it’s not just that I have wings, but my whole appearance changes too. My hair becomes longer, my eyes bluer, and I’m pretty sure I become paler.

“You cannot tell anyone about this.” I say with a serious expression. I was almost shocked at the sound of my voice; I had almost forgotten how it sounded after over a week of this voice. 

Hinata looks absolutely stunned, but so would anybody. The way his hands shake as he flails around, trying to find the right words, make me nervous again. “W-what… what the fuck! What is happening?! I-I’m so confused I just… I don’t even know what to say…” He blurts out. What he says next, he says in a quiet whisper, almost too quiet for me to hear. He asks it as though the answer may kill him.

“I’m your guardian angel.” I can hear the nervousness in my voice; I feel it shake as it comes out. I feel so pathetic right now. Here I am, a freaking angel, and I’m fucking terrified of what a human is going to think of me. Seriously, what the fuck?

Hinata goes white as a sheet, and before I know it, his eyes are slipping closed and he’s falling forwards. I plunge myself to him, catching him before he hits the ground. A couple of feathers flutter around us.

I panic. I hurriedly check for his pulse and for signs of breath, my heart pounding 1000 mph. Did I just kill the person I’m meant to protect?! He’s breathing and his pulse is normal. He fucking fainted. I sigh, retract my wings, letting my appearance become human again and carry Hinata upstairs and to my room. I place him gently in my bed and grab a plain black t-shirt from my wardrobe, ignoring the one I left downstairs on the floor. That can wait.

 

About half an hour later, Hinata wakes up. I had been sat on the edge of my bed, head in my hands when I heard him moving. I looked over to see his eyes fluttering open. He looks confused, then his gaze lands on me. He sits up suddenly.

“Was it a dream?” He says to himself, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I sigh again.

“No, it wasn’t a dream. I’m still an angel and you fainted.” I inform him. His eyes go wide for a second. I can see that he’s trying to figure this out, trying to figure out how this could be real.

“How is this real?” He whispers to himself, confirming my earlier analyses. “And why me?” He asks, this time directed to me.

“I know what you’ve been going through, well, most of it anyway. I’m meant to be helping you through it all, but it appears that I’m doing a shitty job.” I sigh for the umpteenth time.

Hinata isn’t looking at me anymore, in fact, he’s looking at anywhere but me. His gaze finally settles on his hands as he fidgets with them. “I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming.” He says to himself. He repeats these words over and over, pinching himself every now and then. I watch on with mild amusement.

“Sorry, but you’re not dreaming.” I say, pulling his hand away from pinching his, now red, arm again. “Hinata. This is the serious part and you have to listen.” I say. 

His head snaps up and his eyes meet mine again, but it doesn’t last long. He looks at his hands and keeps repeating that this is a dream. I groan in frustration and grab his face, hands on either cheek, and force him to look at me. His eyes go wide again and I feel the heat creeping up the back of my neck at our positions.

“Listen.” I all but demand. He nods and I remove my hands. I breathe out and start to explain. “You absolutely cannot tell anyone. If anyone else finds out about this, I will be banned from returning to earth and I will most likely be punished.” I stare into his eyes, making sure that he understands the message.

He looks down again and mutters something about how insane this all is, but all of a sudden, his head shoots up and he’s looking at me with hopeful eyes. “What?” I ask.

“Can I see your wings again?” He asks childishly. I try to conceal the slight smile that is tugging at my lips. At least he’s interested. I nod, stand up, and take my shirt off again, this time, less nervously. 

I let my wings come out again, my appearance changing with it. He looks hopeful again, but slightly apprehensive. “Can I… Can I touch them?” He asks. I’m a little startled by the question, not expecting him to ask, but I nod anyway.

He gets off the bed and walks up to me, I extend one wing to him and he looks absolutely amazed. He reaches out with a somewhat shaky hand and touches it. His eyes fill with amazement and wonder and I cant help myself from staring. 

He is properly stroking my wing now, walking around me to get a better look at the back. “They’re so soft.” He breathes. “But if you’re an angel, then why are they black? I thought angels had white wings?” He asked curiously. 

“The colour of your wings depends on the colour of your hair. They only turn white when you become an Archangel.” I explain. It feels kind of weird explaining this to someone.

“What about when you get old and your hair becomes all grey and white?” He asks. Then I remember something. He doesn’t know my real age. This could get weird.

“When we reach a certain age in human years, we stop ageing.” I say. Angels stop ageing at 18, which is why my real self looks a bit older than my human self.

He looks a bit confused and asks me the inevitable. “So… How old are you?” He asks. He says it almost as though he’s worried about the answer. 

Here goes nothing. “In human years, 215 years old.” I say quietly. I’m actually really young in my world, I know angels over the age of 1000.

He stands with his mouth slightly agape. He opens and closes it a few times, almost like a fish. “So… You’re like, 200 years older than I thought you were?” I nod. “What the fuck.” He says quietly. “Dude, that’s freaking awesome.” He says, smiling suddenly.

I remember that he didn’t answer my question earlier, so I ask again. “Promise me that you wont tell anyone about this.”

“Promise.” He says smiling.

His smile is infectious and I can’t help but smile in return.

 

A/N: I don’t remember if I already made up an age for Kageyama so he is officially 215 now.

What did you think of this chapter? Is it okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	8. Chapter 8

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 8

(Hinata’s POV)

When I finally calmed down after freaking the fuck out, I touched his wings. They were incredibly soft and you could just tell that they were powerful. I wanted to see him fly. I wanted to fly with him.

I started asking him question, but what surprised me the most was how old Kageyama is! He’s 215! “So… You’re like, 200 years older than I thought you were?” He nods. “What the fuck… Dude, that’s freaking awesome!” I exclaim, smiling brightly.

Kageyama looks at me seriously again before speaking. “Promise me that you wont tell anyone about this.”

I remember what he said about not being able to return to earth so I don’t hesitate to promise. He smiles at me when I say it. A real smile and I don’t know if it’s because he’s still in his angel form, but I have never seen him look so beautiful.

We spend a couple of hours just asking questions to each other, sat on the edge of his bed. His wings were sprawled out behind him. I ask him about angels and he asks me about humans. In the end I learn that angels don’t like in heaven, but more like another dimension. Also, black wings are quite rare amongst angels and Kageyama’s wings are bigger than the average. He says it’s why he’s a talented flyer.

“I really wanna see you fly.” I mutter quietly, not thinking that he’d hear me. Kageyama hums in response.

“That could be arranged.” He says. “I need to stretch my wings out anyway.” He seems somewhat lost in thought for a moment, but speaks up again. “Do you know anywhere where no one will see us? Even if I’m in the sky?”

I think for a moment before remembering the place I used to go when I wanted to be alone. “Yeah, there’s a place a couple of miles out, the only way to get there is by foot or bike. It’s an empty field surrounded by a forest.”

Kageyama hummed again and retracted his wings, going back to his human form. He fell backwards on his bed with his eyes closed for a moment. “Shame I don’t have a bike.” He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. “I’ll buy one tomorrow.” He said to himself.

I caught myself looking at his chest as it rose and fell with each breath. I turned away blushing and cleared my throat. “So shall we go on Tuesday after school?” I asked, trying to distract myself from staring.

Kageyama hummed in agreement. He seemed much more relaxed now that he has told me that he’s an angel. He got up and went to put his shirt back on. I saw at his shoulder blades he has slit like marks where his wings came out.

After a few more hours of talking, I decided it was time to head home. I needed an early night after everything that happened.

 

When I got home, my mother and sister were asleep already. I quickly got myself something to eat and went to bed.

I spent the night thinking of Kageyama and Tuesday. I remember him saying that he’s here to be my guardian angel. I’m not quite sure what he means by that yet. What is there for him to protect me from?

 

Monday went by in a blur, I thought Kageyama would change after telling me he was an angel, but he was exactly the same. The only difference was that he spoke more. He still called me a dumbass and still got frustrated with me, but I’m glad he hasn’t changed.

When Tuesday came about, I saw Kageyama pulling into the bike sheds with a bike of his own. He locked it up next to mine and we walked to tutor together.

When the school day finally came to an end I hurried to the bike shed. Kageyama was there first, already unlocking his bike. He may not look it from the outside, but I can tell that he’s really excited.

We rode to the field and ditched our bikes at the edge of the forest surrounding us. Kageyama walked into the middle of the field, throwing off his blazer as he did so. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall. Suddenly, his huge wings were spread out and his appearance had changed.

Before I could say anything, Kageyama beat his wings and was up in the air, circling the field, making sure to stay below the trees. I could feel the power of the wings, even from how far away I was. Kageyama was flying at an incredible speed in the open space. It was breathtaking.

I wanted nothing more than for Kageyama to carry me whilst flying. And that’s exactly what he did. With one graceful swoop down, he caught me from under my arms and ascended into the sky once more. I couldn’t help but let out a yelp of surprise.

“I could tell that you wanted to join me.” I heard Kageyama say softly into my ear. His voice was so smooth that it gave me shivers. The feeling of being in the air with Kageyama was extraordinary, but it hurt being held like this.

 

We came to the field every day that week, including the weekend, and we figured out a way for Kageyama to carry me comfortably. I would climb onto his back and hold onto his shoulders tightly. It was much better this way.

 

The next week, everything took a turn for the worst.

It was on Wednesday and I was about to run out of school to meet Kageyama before some other students stopped me. The three of them, one girl and two boys, blocked the hallway; they were all taller than me and the girl stepped forward.

“Where ya going shrimp?” She said, a nasty smile across his face. She was pretty and he recognized her from his Maths class. “Gonna follow Kageyama around again?” She sneered.

“I don’t follow him!” I blurted out, before realizing my mistake. One of the boys stood face to face with me and grabbed the front of my shirt.

His face was incredibly close and his breath smelt gross. “Who do ya think you are talkin’ to her like that ey?” He spat out.

“Kageyama is mine.” The girl stated. “And I will not let a runt like you waste his time. Stop following him! Just leave him alone. He doesn’t like you.” The last part made my stomach churn.

“And how would you know that?!” I shouted in my defense. She laughed.

She folded her arms across her somewhat large bust and smirked at me. “Because he told me.” She walked away, leaving me with the other guys.

Just as the other guy threw the first punch, I saw Kageyama rounding the corner. They got a couple more hits in before being pulled off by Kageyama.

I was on the floor with a bloodied nose, watching the fight proceed. Kageyama managed to get a few hits in before getting punched in the gut, causing him to double over. He got a sharp kick to the face before the principal broke the fight up.

We were taken to the principal’s office to get lectured. After the thorough lecture and harsh punishments, we were sent to the infirmary. The two guys who attacked me left before us, allowing Kageyama and me some time to breathe.

“What was that about?” Kageyama asked, but I just ignored him. I knew I shouldn’t believe that girl, but it all added up. Kageyama didn’t call anyone else a dumbass. He never insulted anyone else. Why me? “Oi. Answer me.”

I stood up abruptly, making my head spin a bit. I turned to him, mustering the most effective glare I could. “Leave me alone Kageyama.” He looked at me in shock for a moment, he was about to interject, but I didn’t let him. “I know you don’t actually like me! Stop pretending just because you’re my guardian angel. I don’t need protecting and I most certainly don’t need you. Just- just go back to where you came from.”

I stormed out of the infirmary, ignoring the look of hurt that washed over Kageyama’s features and went home. I didn’t want to deal with Kageyama right now.

 

A/N: It’s gonna get a bit dramatic from here on out, so be prepared.

Thank you all for following this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to think about this chapter...  
> Tell me your thoughts?
> 
> If you like Marshall x Gumball from Adventure Time, then read my latest oneshot!   
> (Shameless promoting)


	9. Chapter 9

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 9

(Kageyama’s POV)

Hinata and I had been going to the field every day for the past week so far and whenever I hear the last bell signaling the end of school, I get really excited. Not that I’ll ever tell Hinata that.

It’s Wednesday now and I’ve been waiting for Hinata by the bikes for quite a while. I’ve become very bored and even more impatient. I sigh and make my way into school; I walk through the maze of hallways until I hear what seems like arguing.

Not even seconds later, a girl comes storming around the corner. She sees me and stops in her tracks, a cute smile forming across her face. “Oh Kageyama! Were you looking for Hinata?” I nod. “Don’t worry, we’ve taken care of him.” And with that, she leaves.

What does she mean we? I shake my head and turn the corner, only to see a guy punch Hinata. Panic flooded me as I charged towards the two guys who are now beating Hinata. 

I grab one of them by the collar and rag him backwards, punching him in the eye as I do so. I do the same to the other guy, except I hit his nose. My hand starts to throb at the impact but I ignore it and I just keep on hitting them. 

I don’t know what came over me, but I have never felt so angry in my life, but when I saw Hinata on the floor with a bloody nose, rage flooded through my body.

I get a hard hit to the stomach, making me double over, only to get a kick in the face. I cry out in pain. I’m about to lunge at the guy who kicked me when the principal game and broke the fight up.

We were all dragged to principal’s office, receiving our punishments. I almost laugh at the thought of an angel doing something bad. The two guys are suspended for a week for starting the fight, whereas Hinata and I are only suspended for two days.

We’re sent to the schools infirmary to get patched up by the nurse. I get a small plaster across my left cheek as the kick managed to split the skin a bit. Hinata also gets a plaster, but across the bridge of his nose. The other two guys are much more injured than us, and I feel a small sense of pride, seeing them leave with apologetic expressions towards Hinata.

I breathe a sigh a relief when they’re gone and turn towards Hinata. “What was that about?” I ask only to get ignored. I see something like realization flood Hinata’s features, but he still doesn’t reply. “Oi. Answer me.” 

He stands up suddenly, and sways on his feet for a moment before turning and glaring at me. “Leave me alone Kageyama.” He spits out, venom dripping from each word. I’m pretty sure I look as shocked as I feel right now. 

Where did that come from? I’m about to ask, but he cuts me off even before I’ve started speaking. “I know you don’t actually like me! Stop pretending just because you’re my guardian angel. I don’t need protecting and I most certainly don’t need you. Just- just go back to where you came from.”

As much as I hate to admit it, that last remark really fucking hurt. Hinata storms out before I have a chance to say anything, but the truth is, I don’t even know what I would have said.

I sit on the edge of the infirmary bed and rest my head in my hands. I stay there for about an hour and wonder what on earth Hinata could be talking about. I only leave when asked to do so by the nurse. I bow and leave the room, walking around the empty corridors. I make my way to my bike and see that Hinata’s is already gone.

I sigh and just stare at the sky. I need to talk to him. I set a determined expression on my face, ready to go to his house and demand answers, but that look soon leaves and I’m left staring at the sky. “What did I do?” I whisper to the clouds as they float on by, without a care in the damn world.

I mount my bike after staring at the sky for a good fifteen minutes and head to The Hideout. I could really do with a coffee right now.

 

I enter The Hideout, leaving my bike against the wall outside, not even bothering to lock it up. I look around and I’m relieved to see that it is pretty much empty. Upon seeing Sugawara at the counter, I’m even more relieved. Suga will know what to say.

“Hey Kageyama! Oh my!” He gasps, looking at me worriedly. “What happened?” He has this look about him that reminds me of a concerned mother. I hold back a smile at that thought.

“Got into a fight.” I mumble, looking at the drinks menu instead of Sugawara. He sighs quietly.

“Well at least you’re okay now.” He says softly, moving around behind the counter, preparing a drink. “What about Hinata? Is he okay?” He asks over his shoulder. I nod before I realize he cant see me, so I mutter out a quiet yes. “Speaking of Hinata, where is he?”

“Ah. We um, I think he’s, I think he’s mad at me.” I say, annoyed at the way I can’t control the emotion in my voice. “I’m not sure why either. He just said some nonsense about me not liking him and he told me to…” I sigh.

“Told you to what?” He coaxes gently. 

“To go back to where I came from.” A look of surprise spreads across Suga’s face.

“So you told him?” I nod. “Interesting. Well I hope you two make up soon.” He says, pushing a cup off coffee in front of me. I go to pay, but he stops me with a kind smile. “It’s on the house.” He says. I nod and thank him, sitting down in an empty booth.

I down my coffee and sit with my head in my hands for the next hour and a half. I’m practically asleep, when someone shakes my shoulder. I look up and see Sugawara smiling at me. “Sorry Kageyama, but it’s time to close store. You’re going to have to leave.”

I nod, thank him and leave the store. My bike is still where I left it, I start riding, but I don’t go home. I ride for a while and find myself in the field that Hinata and I had had been going to. I dump my bike and school bag at the edge of the trees and walk to the middle of the field. 

I lie down and just look at my surroundings. The sun has started to go down and the trees are coated in a golden orange. Everything looks so beautiful and I can’t stop thinking about how beautiful Hinata is and how much I don’t want him to be mad at me.

The sun has almost completely disappeared and I’m watching the night chasing the day away, thinking about Hinata and home. I start to think if it’s wrong for an angel to fall in love with the person that they’re meant to be watching over and then I just stop thinking all together. My mind processes what I’ve just thought and I’m left feeling less shocked than I thought I would.

I’m in love with Hinata.

 

A/N: I’m trying to convey the feelings of Kageyama as much as I can and I hope it worked out okay. I’m also trying to slow down the pace of my writing.

Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 10

(Hinata’s POV)

I know I was only suspended for two days, but by the time Monday comes, I don’t want to go to school. I can’t face Kageyama, not after what I said. My mum doesn’t mind that I haven’t gone to school; I used to do this quite often when he died.

I’m still in bed, curled into the sheets, blocking out the world. I sigh and roll onto my back, staring at the blank ceiling. “Does Kageyama really not like me?” I ask to the ceiling. It’s all that has been on my mind since Wednesday. “He hasn’t even bothered to talk to me… of course he doesn’t like me.” I fight back the lump forming in my throat.

Just when did I get so attached to Kageyama? When had I started to crave his company? “I want to see him.” I mumble. “I want – no – I need to set things straight.” Just the thought of talking to Kageyama makes my stomach churn. “Maybe I just shouldn’t bother.” I turn back onto my side and close my eyes.

 

It’s almost 2pm by the time I decide to roll out of bed. I get in the shower and just stand there, letting the water cascade down my skin, the heat soothing out the stresses I can feel inside. After about half an hour, I stumble out and change into fresh clothes.

I need to get out. I think for a moment, before deciding to go to The Hideout to grab a coffee and then go to the field. The field that Kageyama and I used to go to…

I take my bike and speed off towards the café, feeling the wind whip through my hair. It reminds me of the day I first met Kageyama, riding to school and contemplating suicide. When did I stop doing that? I find myself at The Hideout in record time.

Locking my bike up outside, I open the door, enjoying the scent of coffee that hits me. I see that the café is empty, void of the usual students who would come here before and after school, except for one man at the counter. I see Sugawara at the counter too and smile. 

Since I met him with Kageyama, we’ve been talking a lot. Whenever I come to the café he’s always here, a permanent soft smile etched into his face. I walked up to the counter and realize that he is talking to the other man in hushed tones, despite the lack of customers, smiling brightly at him.

I smile and clear my throat, alerting Sugawara of my presence. He looks shocked for a moment, before smiling warmly. “Why aren’t you in school?” He says with a motherly tone. The guy at the counter chuckles lightly. 

“Got suspended.” I lie, grinning widely. Well, it’s not exactly a lie, I did get suspended, it’s just that the suspension is over. I order a caramel macchiato to go, handing over the money.

“Ah yes, I heard about the fight you and Kageyama had been involved in.” He smiles somewhat sadly. “I also heard about what happened between you two.”

I frown slightly at the mention of Kageyama and realize that he must have spoken to Suga at some point. “Yeah… About that.” I rub the back of my neck nervously. “I don’t know what I should do.”

Sugawara sighs and looks at me seriously. “You should apologize.” I’m about to protest, but he cuts me off, smiling again. “He really cares about you Hinata, he’s just very bad at expressing it.”

I snort. “Oh, I’m sure he does.” I say bitterly. “Besides, he’s the one who needs to apologize!” He’s the one that’s pretending to like me just because he needs to. I leave that bit out though. 

Sugawara gives me this look. He doesn’t believe a word I’m saying. I huff and take my drink to sit at a table far away from Suga. I’m perfectly aware that I’m pouting, but I don’t care right now. Kageyama doesn’t care! What is he talking about? I drink my coffee in the café, wondering why I ordered it to go, and leave without saying a goodbye.

I need to be alone.

 

I ride my bike leisurely to the field, the ride there is amazing! It’s so pretty; it’s all like gwuah! I forget everything on the ride, I forget all my worries and all my stresses and I feel more relaxed than I ever have before. I even start to smile.

I pick up speed, as I get closer, the wind feeling great. I’ve gone the long way, meaning I’ll end up in the opposite side of the field to where I usually go in, this way is much nicer anyway.

I dump my bike just before the clearing in the ring of trees and make my way onto the field. My heart stops at what I see. Kageyama is lying on the grass in the middle of the field, shirtless and out of breath. His wings are spread out from under him and he looks absolutely breathtaking.

I see Kageyama chest stop falling and rising, his body stiffens as do his wings. I gasp as I realize I’ve been noticed. Kageyama looks up at me slowing and breathes a sigh of relief. “Fuck… I thought you were someone else.” He mutters, reverting back to his human form and moving to pick up his shirt, throwing it on over his head.

“Um – uhh – I erm..” I stutter out, not knowing how to react. Why is he here? Why isn’t he at school? “Why are you here?” I blurt out before I can stop myself.

He sighs again, turning his back to me, but I don’t miss the look of hurt that flashes across his face. “I was just leaving.” I know he wasn’t, but I watch him walk to his bike at the other side of the field, deciding whether I should stop him or not.

I groan inwardly as I realize I don’t want him to go. I need him to reassure me that everything will be okay, even if I know that it’s bullshit.

I sprint off towards Kageyama, my body moving before my mind. “Kageyama!” I call out. He stops, but doesn’t turn to face me. I don’t stop running and I ram straight into his back, causing him to almost fall. I wrap my arms around his middle and cry. “Don’t go.”

 

A/N: I’m not very good at writing in Hinata’s POV, I don’t feel like I connect to him very much as a character, but I hope that this was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 11

(Kageyama’s POV)

It’s Monday and I don’t want to go to school. I’m still lying in bed and by the time it’s 10 am, I realize that there isn’t a point in going to school today. I sigh and begrudgingly roll out of bed, deciding that I should get out for a bit before I go insane.

I throw on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt and leave the house without eating. Grabbing my bike, I decide to go to the field. I need to stretch my wings.

The ride to the field is quiet and peaceful. As much as I can appreciate the serenity of the atmosphere, I do miss having Hinata babble on and on nonsensically in front of me. It’s different without seeing the orange of his hair coming in and out of view as we race each other. I find myself picking up speed unconsciously, as though I’m still racing him.

When I’m through the trees and at the edge of the field I unceremoniously drop my bike on the ground and make a bee-line to the center, pulling my shirt of on the way. Once I’m in the middle, I let myself take on my real form, feeling the relief flood through me when I allow my wings to stretch out.

I take to the sky almost immediately, my wings beating powerfully to keep me up and moving. The wind is cool on my face and I can feel it fluttering through my feathers as I glide around the curve of the forest. I keep flying around in circles for a few hours.

When I finally land I don’t know what the time is and I don’t care much either. I just collapse onto my back in the middle of the field with my wings spread out from under me. I’m breathing heavily from over working myself. 

I feel myself drifting off into sleep when I hear someone at the other entrance into the field. I freeze. After a few moments of not moving, I realize that they can see me and my wings so I sit up to see who it is. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that it’s Hinata. “Fuck… I thought you were someone else.”

He looks slightly shocked to see me here, obviously not expecting it. I change into my human form and walk to get my shirt, pulling it over my head. I look at him as he stutters, trying to find the words to say. “Um – uhh – I erm..” His mouth is opening and closing until he finds the words he wants to say. “Why are you here?”

Well that wasn’t what I was hoping he’d say. I sigh and turn away, feeling more hurt than I probably should. “I was just leaving.” I mutter and start walking to my bike. Did I really expect him to want to see me? Of course he doesn’t. Why would he?

I hear his footsteps moving quickly and I realize that he’s running towards me. I don’t stop until he shouts my name. “Kageyama!” I stand still but I don’t face him. I don’t want him to see the expression I must be wearing. 

I expect him to stop running when he’s close enough, but instead, he runs straight into me, knocking the wind out of me. I almost fall, but I manage to catch myself in time. His arms are squeezing my middle tightly; I can feel the back of my shirt becoming wet as I notice that he’s crying. “Don’t go.” He whispers.

As he says this, I feel something wet slide down my right cheek and I realize that I’m also crying. “Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go.” He’s chanting it like a mantra against my back, only pausing to gasp for breath or let out a sob. I feel my stomach tighten at the sound of him crying.

I hang my head, silently crying along with him. I can feel his hands trembling against my stomach and I let my left hand cover his. “I wont go.” I whisper. I know he heard me because he stopped asking.

I feel his whole body relax in relief, he’s still crying, just not as hard. I stop crying and wipe the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand and turn in his arms to face him. His eyes are red and watery, tears still falling down his red cheeks following tracks made from others before. My stomach tightens even more at the sight of him. He looks at me and sees that I’ve been crying too and lets out a soft gasp.

I lift my right hand and cup his cheek, letting the pad of my thumb rub against his skin, removing the tears there. “I wont go.” I whisper again, my voice still trembling slightly. “I promise.”

I let my hand fall from his face and wrap it around his shoulders. I do the same with my left and pull him into my chest, hugging him tightly. He hugs back, arms tightening around my middle once more. “I’m sorry Kageyama.” He mutters as I bury my nose in his unruly orange hair.

 

After Hinata finally detaches himself from me, we walk to the middle of the field and sit there. We sit there for hours in silence and it’s driving me insane, so I decide to speak up. “What happened?” I ask softly. At first I’m not sure if he even heard me, but after what feels like an eternity of silence, he replies.

“I thought you hated me.” He mumbles. He seems to curl in on himself from his position on the ground.

“Why?”

He’s silent for a few more moments. “Because that girl told me so. She said – she said that you belong to her and that… you don’t like me.” He’s not looking at me, he never was in the first place, but now it’s obvious that he’s trying to avoid my gaze.

“Hinata.” I start. “I barely know her, I can assure you that I am not hers and that I most definitely do not hate you. Quite the opposite actually.” I realize how that could sound and hope that he doesn’t catch on.

He finally looks at me and he finally smiles. “I’m glad.” He says softly. Thankfully he doesn’t catch on. I don’t know how he’ll react if he finds out about my feelings towards him.

“Why did you believe her anyway?” I ask, voice slightly less kind and slightly more accusing. Why would he think I didn’t like him? Does he not trust me?

“Well… I don’t really know.” He sighs. “I just thought that because you treat me differently than other people that you didn’t like me.” He must notice my confused expression because he carries on. “I’m the only one that you call names… Plus Sugawara is your friend but you don’t call him a dumbass!”

I can’t help myself and I let out a small laugh, covering my mouth with my hand. He looks pissed off, so I try to stop, I really do. “Sorry sorry.” I chuckle. “The fact that I call you names doesn’t mean anything. I don’t call Sugawara names because I’m not as close to him as I am with you. I feel differently towards you than I do to anyone else.” I’ve stopped laughing by now, putting on a somewhat serious expression. “I really do care for you Hinata.” I smile slightly at the small flush of pink on his cheeks.

“You do?” He asks and I nod. His face breaks out into a huge grin. “I care for you too Bakageyama.” He says and lunges forwards, tackling me in a hug. He’s laughing against my chest as we lay on the ground and the tightness in my stomach has disappeared completely. 

He lifts himself up and looks down at me, his smile making his eyes squint a bit and he looks beautiful. “Thank you.” He whispers. He leans down closer to my face and before I know what’s happening, he presses his lips against mine.

He pulls away before I have the chance to react, his face flushed a bright shade of red. His eyes are wide and he looks like he’s about to run. “I – I’m sorry! I – I shouldn’t have done that I –” 

Before he can finish, I cup his face with my hands and connect our lips. This time, the kiss lasts longer, he takes a moment before responding and our lips move against each other out of sync. He pulls back and he’s even redder than before and I’m sure I am too. I leave my hands on his face, which feels like it’s on fire, and I decide that it’s now or never.

“I love you.” I whisper, a small smile tugging at my lips.

He smiles back at me, wider than before. “I love you too.” He says and kisses me again.

Maybe everything is going to be okay.

 

A/N: The story is ending soon. I’m not sure how many chapters will be left, but quite a few still.

Thank you for reading so far, I hope this chapter was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 12

(Hinata’s POV)

 

I did it. I kissed Kageyama! I can’t believe I kissed him! And he kissed me back!!! I realized I was in love with him a while ago, but to think he was in love with me too is well, unthinkable. Is it weird to be in love with an angel? Is it wrong? If it is, I’m not really sure that I care.

It’s been a week since the whole confession ordeal and we’ve returned to school, pretending that everything is the same as before. The only difference is the slight brush of hands in the corridors and the quick, sly kisses during break and lunch. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve been this happy in a long time.

Even my friends have noticed my change in mood. Nishinoya and Tanaka have been teasing me relentlessly, asking if I’m in love. Of course they’re right, but they don’t need to know that. My change in mood has also affected Natsu for the better, and even my mother. My mum even smiled at me the other day. She hasn’t done that in a long time.

The bell signals the end of school and snaps me out of my thoughts. I meet Kageyama at the bikes and as usual, he’s already there. “Hey.” I greet. He looks tired. “Are you okay?” I ask, worry evident in my voice.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just not used to school is all.” He sighs, but smiles slightly at me. I chuckle a bit.

We mount our bikes and head to out secret place. That’s what I’ve started calling the small field, our secret place. We go there almost every day, whether it’s to let Kageyama fly around or just to lay and watch the clouds. We like to stay there and watch the sunset together; Kageyama says that the sunset is much different where he’s from. I would love to see his world, but I know that it’s impossible.

We race to the field as usual and he wins again. I bet he’s cheating! He’s probably using his supernatural angelic powers or something. I pout at him and he kisses me. I smile and we drop our bikes, walking to the center of the field. 

He doesn’t remove his shirt, so this is one of the days where we just sit and talk or watch the clouds go by. These days are my favourite. As much as I like seeing Kageyama flying and sometimes being in the air with him, I get a little jealous.

I ask him questions about where he’s from; he tells me everything I want to know. In return, he asks me questions about Earth and it reminds me of the time we sat on the school roof, asking questions back and forth. I stop asking about his world and ask about him instead.

I find that he has always wanted to come to earth and that this is his first time. He told me about how he researched a lot about Japan and how to blend in with humans, which I find quite cute. He starts to ask me questions too and before we know it, the sun is beginning to set.

“Hey… Did I ever tell you about my father?” I ask. I don’t particularly want to talk about it, but I feel that Kageyama should know how he died. He shakes his head. “Well, two years ago, my father died.” He nodded. I took a deep breath and continued. “The day it happened, it was cold. We went to the cinema to watch a movie, and when we left, it was snowing.

“I was really excited, snow was my favourite. Well, we got into the car and were on our way home, I was talking on and on about the film, but my dad wasn’t listening and I couldn’t understand why he was so focused on driving carefully. I started pulling on his sleeve and demanding his attention, and I could see he was getting annoyed, but he looked at me anyway.

“That was when it happened. It was so sudden, I can barely remember how it happened exactly, but my dad swerved and his side hit a truck. He swerved the car to save me. I remember his face, the blood was sliding down his face and I passed out. When I woke up in the hospital, my dad was dead.”

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt Kageyama’s hand on my cheeks. I was crying. Kageyama pulled me into his chest and let me cry. He ran his long fingers through my hair and rubbed the small of my back comfortingly. I felt a lot better after telling Kageyama, I felt lighter. He’s the first person I told. “It’s all my fault.” I muttered into his shirt.

He pulled me back and put his hands on my shoulders. “Don’t say that.” He placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed the pad of his thumb against the skin. “It isn’t your fault, it was never your fault. He saved you Hinata, he knew what would happen to him but he did it anyway. He loved you and he wouldn’t want you blaming yourself.” I nodded and sniffed.

Kageyama lay us back on the grass and let me rest my head on his chest. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

I woke up to someone shaking me. “Come on dumbass, it’s late and we have school tomorrow.”

“Five more minutes.” I slurred.

“No dumbass, now. Your mum is going to be wondering where you are.” 

I sighed and stood up, Kageyama following suit. We walked to our bikes and Kageyama rode me home. “Thanks Bakageyama.” I said once we were at my door, my bike safely in the garage. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I love being able to do this whenever I want. “And thank you for listening.”

He smiled and nodded. “Sure. Goodnight Hinata.” He kissed my cheek and left me at the door. I sighed happily and went straight to my room, falling asleep.

 

Lately I’ve been seeing that girl more and more often around school. It’s almost like she’s following me. I shiver at the thought. I think about how Kageyama has changed my life instead. Since having him in my life, I’ve been happier. I’ve also been having less anxiety attacks; in fact, I haven’t had one since we met. 

I realize that, since he’s a guardian angel, he’ll be able to leave when I’m better. I don’t want Kageyama to leave, but I want to get better. It’s frustrating. I shiver again. I can’t shake the feeling that I’m being watched and followed. It’s creeping me out.

When Kageyama and I make our way to the field, I still feel like I’m being followed. I don’t mention it to Kageyama though; he’ll just tell me to stop being a dumbass. When we drop our bikes, I’m about to tell Kageyama that I think we’re being followed, but he has already discarded his shirt and let his wings out.

I love it when he turns into an angel, it’s always so beautiful and he always has a small smile on his lips. He takes to the sky and does a lap of the field before landing. He turns to look at me and his smile falls from his face. He looks shocked. “What is it?” I ask, but he quickly retracts his wings, his hands shaking at his sides.

I notice that he’s not looking at me, but behind me. I turn around and my mouth opens in shock as I see that girl and the two guys that beat me up with similar expressions. The girl is staring at Kageyama. “What the fuck.” She whispers.

I look back at Kageyama and he falls to his knees.

“It’s over.” He says, just as quietly.

 

A/N: Sorry for this crappy chapter, I really can’t write in Hinata’s POV.  
There will be two more chapters after this one and then it’s finished.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATENESS.

Of Angels And Humans

Chapter 13

(Kageyama’s POV)

As soon as we arrive at the field, I throw my shirt off and let my wings out. I notice that Hinata is about to say something, but I need this. My wings feel stiff and school is more stressful than I thought. I take a lap of the field and stop in front of Hinata. I can feel the smile fall from my face. 

There are people here. They’ve seen me. How did I not sense them? I’m an angel dammit! I should have been able to sense that they were here! I retracted my wings faster than I ever have before and I an feel my hands shaking.

I see Hinata turn around out the corner of my eye and I can see his whole body stiffen. The girl looks like she’s about to faint, but she speaks. “What the fuck?” She says it so quietly I’m not sure she even said it, but I don’t care.

I fall to my knees. This is it… It’s over. I can’t believe my time with Hinata is ending this fast. “It’s over.” I whisper. I repeat it again and again and again, Hinata is looking between me and the girl, the two boys next to her look like they’re frozen in place. No one knows what to do.

“Don’t tell anyone!” Hinata suddenly shouts, I look at him confused. He’s frantically moving his arms, his mouth opening and closing, trying to find the words to say. He must realize what’s happening, so what is he saying?

“Hinata.” I say quietly, almost desperately. “It doesn’t matter if they tell people or not, they know. It’s over.” I look at the ground again, but eventually get to my feet. I find my shirt and put it on, not looking at anyone the whole time.

I hear the girl step forwards. “Wait!” She shouts. I flinch. “Tell me what the fuck I just saw! You had – You had… Wings?” She says the last part like she’s not sure, but the confidence comes back into her voice when she speaks again. “You had wings! Black ones! They were huge! I’m not imagining this right?” She asked to the guys either side of her.

“You’re definitely not imagining this.” One murmurs, still in shock. The other just nods his head in agreement.

I sigh. I don’t know when it’s going to happen, but I’m going to be sent back soon. I walk over to Hinata and just stand in front of him. I don’t know what I was going to say, so I just stand there, not quite looking at him. 

He looks up at me and we make eye contact. There is fear in his eyes, fear and desperation and I’m sure mine are the same. “What’s going to happen now?” He whispers. I just shake my head.

“Oi! Don’t ignore me! What the fuck is going on?” The girl shouts.

“Yeah! We’re still here y’know!” One of the boys yells. I sigh and gesture for them to come over. I may as well tell them properly.

We all sit in a circle, Hinata next to me but staring at the ground. I can sense that he wants to cry and to be honest, so do I. I explain to them what I am and they promise not to tell anyone. Not that it matters. They leave Hinata and me with dazed expressions on their faces and we are left in the field, the sun beginning to set.

I know that they’re not going to be able to remember this, the angels will erase their memories, but Hinata gets a choice. Hinata is allowed t remember this forever if he chooses to. I hope he does, I want him to remember how he got better and even though it’s selfish, I want him to remember me.

There’s a flash coming from behind us suddenly, we both turn around but shield our eyes. “Gah! So bright!” Hinata shouts from beside me. We stagger to our feet and face to light. I already know what it is. Or should I say whom.

The light dies down and stood before us is Keishin Ukai, one of the higher ups. His dark brown wings are out, contrasting his dyed yellow hair and he’s wearing his uniform, which he only wears for important occasions. I cringe and realize he’s here to take me back.

“Tobio Kageyama.” He starts in his authority voice. “You realize why I’m here right?” He asks, his voice loosing some of the harshness. I nod and look away; Hinata is looking at him in awe. “You have to come back to our world. Now. You wont be able to visit Earth for 100 years and you are suspended from being a Guardian Angel for a further 200.”

I look at him when he says this. “I can’t be a Guardian for 200 years?!” I shout, shock written all over my face. He nods. I can feel my temper rising, but Hinata touches my arm and shakes his head.

“I will give you 10 minutes to say your goodbyes, no more, no less.” And with that, he’s gone in a blinding flash of white. I look at Hinata and can see the tears already welling up in his eyes.

“Kageyama…” He said, his voice trembling. “I don’t…. I don’t want you to go.” He whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. I put my hand on his cheek and put my forehead against his. I close my eyes and let out a long sigh.

“Neither do I.” I finally say. He leans forwards and kisses me. It’s a long kiss, a sweet one. No tongue, just our lips moving together in a rhythm we’ve perfected over the short time we’ve been together. It’s nice.

He pulls away and presses his forehead back onto mine. I open my eyes and see that his are already open. His honey brown eyes look sad and glazed over, tears still spilling over. I don’t like seeing him like this, but I can feel my own eyes start to glaze over with unshed tears. I let my eyes slide close.

I don’t know how much time passes, or when I started crying, but it feels like forever. Sadly, forever isn’t enough. I know it’s almost time and I can hear Hinata sob louder. I open my eyes again. Tears are streaming down his face and even a little bit of snot. His face is red and his closed eyes are puffy. 

I hear a sob erupt from my chest and I pull him into me. I hold him close and tight and I don’t let go. “I love you.” I keep murmuring into his ear. I say it over and over and over again, I need to make sure he knows just how much I mean it. His arms tighten around my middle and he starts saying it too.

I vaguely see a bright light in the corner of my eye but ignore it. I hug Hinata closer until Ukai clears his throat. We reluctantly pull apart; I try my best to calm myself down because I’m facing my superior. I suck in a deep breath and face him, holding back any more sobs; Hinata is at my side, crying shamelessly.

“Look.” Ukai says sighing. “I really don’t want to do this, but I have no choice. You broke the rules, you face the consequences.” He says looking at me. “Besides, Hinata was on a quick road to recovery, we believe you would only have a few more weeks with him anyway.” Hinata stiffens at my side when Ukai’s eyes land on him. “Hinata, you are going to have to be strong. We can’t send you another angel right now so please, do all you can to get better.” He looks at me again. “It’s time Kageyama.”

I nod and turn to face Hinata. I can’t help but let a few tears spill. I put my hands on his shoulders and look him dead in the eyes. “Hinata.” I start, my voice cracking. “Get better. For me.” I say and he nods. We kiss again. It’s short and sweet but filled with everything we didn’t have time to say.

“I love you.” He sobs out. “So much.” He then smiles at me. It’s shaky and sad, but it’s still a smile and he still looks as beautiful as ever.

I try my best to smile back, though I’m sure it’s nowhere near as dazzling as his. “I love you too… Shouyou.” I’ve never called him by his first name before and he goes even redder. It’s cute.

“Kageyama, you have to revert to you true form.” Ukai instructs. I nod and do as I’m told, not taking my eyes off of Hinata. “I’m sorry Hinata, but we really have to go.” Hinata nods and cries harder again but doing his best to keep smiling.

“G-goodbye Ka – Tobio.” He goes red again and I smile slightly.

“Maybe in another life we can be together Shouyou.” I say. I know it sounds cheesy and gross, but I mean it. When angels die, they can be reborn as Humans. Maybe one day… just maybe… we can be together.

Ukai touches my shoulder and moments later we’re gone. The same sharp pain shoots through me as the first time I did this. When we’re back in my world, I fall to my knees and cry. 

Maybe in another life, we can have our happy end.

 

 

A/N: I’M SO SORRY IT’S LATE, I’M IN THE PROCESS OF EMMAGRATING FROM ENGLAND TO NEW ZEALAND. 

I’ve decided not to do an epilogue or sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
